Ce n'est pas de la haine
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Petit recueil de textes inspirés par cette magnifique histoire. Chaque texte est indépendant, et met en scène les différents personnages.
1. Vision céleste

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je viens publier pour la première fois sur ce fandom car je viens de lire ce magnifique roman, qui m'a beaucoup plu. Il m'a inspiré ces deux textes que j'ai écrit dans le cadre de la 105ème nuit du Fof. L'objectif était d'écrire un texte en une heure, sur le thème "Vision". Si vous voulez plus d'informations, vous pouvez me contacter par MP._

 _J'espère qu'ils vous plairont,_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Vision céleste

Je hante les tours de la cathédrale depuis des jours et des nuits. Celui que j'étais n'est plus, remplacé par un être hagard et vide. Moi qui avais la prétention de me croire plus savant étais en réalité bien plus ignorant que le plus idiot des vauriens.

J'ai cru mourir mille fois lorsque tu as été envoyée à la potence et que tu m'as rejeté alors que j'étais ton dernier recours. Je n'ai pas voulu voir le bourreau faire son œuvre. Encore une fois j'ai été faible. Mais lorsque j'ai vu ton fantôme, diaphane entre les murs de la cathédrale, j'ai cru mourir à nouveau.

Tu ne m'as pas vu. Comme toujours, j'étais dans l'ombre, sans importance. Que dois-je faire pour devenir autre chose qu'un objet de haine ? Et dois-je vraiment me faire aimer de toi ? Ou es-tu une nouvelle épreuve envoyée par Dieu pour me tester ? Es-tu un ange envoyé pour moi, ou un démon qui précipitera ma chute ?

Depuis que je t'ai vue, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne réfléchis plus, je pense à toi. Je ne marche plus, j'erre en pensant à toi. Si j'étudie, les lettres se mettent à danser devant mes yeux comme tes charmants pieds voltigaient sur le parvis de Notre-Dame. Est-ce de la sorcellerie ?

J'ai tout essayé pour t'oublier. Te faire disparaitre ou te faire condamner, mon dos porte encore les morsures douloureuse du fouet que j'ai utilisé pour me délivrer ma chair de toi. Rien n'y a fait. Tu es toujours là, quelques étages au-dessus de moi, si proche et en même temps si loin. Je ne peux pas te toucher. Je ne dois pas te regarder. Et pourtant tu hantes mes pensées et mes nuits. Que dois-je faire ?

Mille fois, je suis sorti sur les toits de la cathédrale, je me suis fait mordre par le froid ou la pluie. J'espérais être distrait de cette pensée obsédante et violente de ton corps qui se tord quand tu danse. Mais je n'y voyais plus qu'une place silencieuse et vide. Comme mon cœur.

Esméralda, pourquoi me fais-tu cela ? J'étais heureux avant que tu ne viennes me tourmenter.

Ombre diaphane qui marche silencieusement sur la galerie des rois. Tu portes cette robe blanche que Quasimodo t'a donnée, et qui te fait ressembler à un ange. Chaque nuit je m'endors en espérant t'oublier, et chaque matin je pense à toi. Ton pied, ta bouche, tes yeux.

Tu es mon supplice de Tantale, je te vois, mais je ne peux te gouter. Même Quasimodo a eu l'heur de te plaire. Il a le droit de te voir, de t'approcher, de bénéficier de ta charmante présence. Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Je ne suis pas beau, pas riche ou ni d'une compagnie agréable, mais lui est cent fois, mille fois pire que moi ! Il est plus laid qu'une gargouille, plus sauvage qu'un loup ! Et pourtant tu l'acceptes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me repousses-tu ?

Alors seul le mensonge me permet de te voir. Lorsque je me glisse dans la nuit et que je vais silencieusement jusqu'à ta logette. Etre l'archidiacre me donne accès à tous les recoins de cette bâtisse. Si je le voulais, je pourrais entrer, mais je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas te faire peur. Je ne veux pas te blesser. Alors je reste là, à regarder les rayons de la lune qui caressent ta joue. Tu es si paisible, tu dors.


	2. Sans faute

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 105ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Faute" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Sans faute

Le professeur passe entre nos rangs à grandes enjambées. Il annone une fois de plus les déclinaisons latines. Il nous les a déjà répétées cent fois, pourquoi le fait-il encore une fois de plus ?

Je me tourne discrètement et je me rends compte que je suis le seul à écouter. Ils sont tous à bailler aux corneilles, à regarder dehors les jeux d'ombres et de lumières que le grand chêne crée sur le sol. Réalisent-ils la chance qu'ils ont d'assister aux cours de ce maitre si réputé ? Moi oui, et je serai le meilleur de la classe. S'ils ne veulent pas grandir et savoir, libre à eux, mais moi je ferai la fierté de ma famille.

Lorsque mon père a décidé que je devrai consacrer ma vie à Dieu, il m'a fait un cadeau merveilleux. Je peux maintenant apprendre autant que je veux, je sais lire, écrire et penser. Je me suis élevé vers Dieu, et même si cela implique quelques sacrifices, que représentent-ils en regard de ce que je peux y gagner ? Lorsque je croise des soldats, dont les armures étincellent au soleil et font briller les yeux des demoiselles, je baisse la tête et accélère le pas. Non, je n'en suis pas jaloux, pas le moins du monde. Je fais cela pour masquer mon sourire face à tant de légèreté. Savent-ils que je tiens entre mes mains toute la connaissance du monde ?

Je m'applique à être le meilleur, dans tous les domaines. La science et la religion ne sont que deux facettes d'une même médaille, nous ne savons pas encore l'expliquer, mais chaque jour qui passe nous rapproche de cette révélation. Et si je le peux, j'en serai ! Je ne dois jamais faillir sur le chemin de la connaissance, rien ne me détournera de Dieu. J'y consacrerai ma vie et je serai heureux. Voici mes ambitions dans la vie.

Et pour y parvenir, je dois travailler chaque jour plus que le précèdent, aller démasquer la moindre faute, la moindre erreur et l'anéantir à tout jamais. Seulement ainsi on pourra atteindre la perfection que Dieu nous a donnée en nous créant à son image. Tout le reste n'est que mensonge et vacuité.

J'ai travaillé dur, et je suis maintenant presque parvenu à mon but. Je n'ai pas encore vingt ans et je suis docteur des quatre facultés. Je vais bientôt être nommé prêtre de Notre-Dame, une consécration pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que moi. J'ai exterminé toute forme d'impureté de ma vie, et j'en reçois aujourd'hui la récompense. Dieu est miséricordieux.

La classe se termine enfin, j'entends des soupirs de soulagement derrière moi. Quels misérables vermisseaux, ils ne comprennent pas. Je quitte à mon tour le bâtiment quand un surveillant me saisit par le bras.

« Frollo, un messager vient d'arriver pour toi. Il dit que c'est urgent. »

Je le suis sans perdre un instant. Je connais cet homme, et moins je le ferai attendre, mais cela vaudra. Déjà, j'aperçois un mendiant qui a l'air bien égaré parmi toutes ces soutanes et ces toges.

« Allons, je suis Claude Frollo. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ?

Je viens de la part de l'intendante de Tirechappe. Vous devez venir, vos parents sont au plus mal. »

A ces mots, je sens une pierre me tomber sur l'estomac. Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas avoir été touchés par cette épidémie ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils ont tous les deux menés la vie la plus dévote qui soit. Moi aussi, et mon frère est encore trop jeune pour avoir déplu à Dieu. Pourquoi sa malédiction s'abattrait-elle sur nous ?

Je cours à travers la ville, je ne sens plus mes jambes, mes poumons me brûlent. Je bouscule des personnes dont je ne vois pas le visage. Je passe par des lieux que je ne connais pas. Mais qu'importe, je dois arriver le plus vite possible ! Le mendiant ne m'a pas suivi, ravi du denier que je lui ai donné pour sa course. Lorsque j'arrive en vue de Tirechappe, tous les serviteurs ont retirés leur chapeau et se tiennent la tête baisée. Non ! Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas eux ! Je me jette sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre. Seul le gazouillement d'un nouveau-né m'accueille. Mon Frère Jehan est le dernier survivant. Il est désormais ma seule famille et je suis orphelin.

* * *

 _J'espère sincèrement que ces deux textes vous auront plu, et que j'ai réussi à retrouver, au moins un peu, l'atmosphère du roman. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, par MP ou par reviews. Avoir vos retours me permet de m'améliorer et me fait toujours plaisir._

 _A bientôt !_


	3. Pesanteur

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 106ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Lourd" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

* * *

Là, sur le parvis de la cathédrale, dansait Esméralda. Sa robe volait et formait une vague mouvante et irisée autour d'elle. Les minuscules éclats de verroteries cousues sur le tissu inventaient des centaines d'étoiles éphémères et rendait cette vision hypnotique.

La légèreté de son corps qui semblait s'envoler forçait l'admiration. La foule qui s'était assemblée autour de son tréteau était entrée dans le même état de transe que le sonneur de cloche en haut de sa tour. Personne n'osait la quitter des yeux. Comment cette femme à peine sortie de l'enfance pouvait-elle exercer un tel pouvoir sur ses semblables ? Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol et ses bras formaient une couronne au-dessus de sa tête. Le petit tambourin qu'elle agitait était un appel aux tentations.

Penché au-dessus de la galerie des rois, Quasimodo pleurait. Des grosses larmes roulaient sur son visage défiguré et disparaissaient dans la multitude de plis incongrus qu'elles rencontraient. Il n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il se passait à des dizaines de mètres en dessous de lui. La légèreté de ce minuscule corps lui renvoyait sa propre laideur. Son corps difforme l'empêchait de se déplacer normalement, et il ne pouvait pas marcher et regarder devant lui en même temps. Sa démarche lourde et incertaine instaurait une sorte de roulis pathétique.

En vain, son père adoptif avait tenté de corriger ses défauts, avec douceur ou par la force, mais rien n'y avait fait. Jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait pas vraiment souffert. Il savait qu'il n'était pas comme _les autres_ mais s'il restait dans la cathédrale, dans sa maison, alors il était protégé des moqueries et des insultes. Il n'avait jamais espéré quoique ce soit de l'extérieur et tous ceux qui le croisaient à l'intérieur étaient habitués à sa laideur.

Mais aujourd'hui, la gitane qui dansait sur le parvis lui montrait que le monde pouvait être beau, que Paris ne se résumait pas à ses toits et à la haine de ses habitants. Au-dessus de la galerie des rois, Quasimodo réalisa qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde de beauté et de légèreté. Lui était condamné à la laideur, aux ténèbres et à la solitude.


	4. Alchimie

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 106ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Plomb" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

Perdu au milieu de ses cornues et de ses alambics, l'archidiacre de Notre Dame de Paris travaillait intensément. La petite pièce qu'il avait aménagée dans l'une des tours du vénérable bâtiment était seulement éclairée par une bougie crachotante. Des livres s'étalaient un peu partout autour de lui, et la chaleur était étouffante.

Ses recherches sur la transmutation du plomb en or avançaient à grands pas et jamais il n'avait été aussi prêt du succès. Depuis des siècles, les plus grands savants s'étaient penchés sur la question et seul le célèbre Nicolas Flamel avait percé le mystère de cette opération. Une énième visite devant l'arcade du cimetière des Innocents où la légende raconte que l'alchimiste aurait exposé son secret à la vue de tous lui avait donné de nouvelles idées. L'archidiacre serait peut-être le nouveau Flamel et il pourrait ainsi faire rejaillir sa gloire sur l'église de Paris. Mais il devait se concentrer, l'opération était délicate et son triomphe devait être célébré en toute modestie.

Il devait faire fondre les lingots de plomb doucement dans un creuset puis… Mais ? Où donc était son stock de plomb ? La boite dans laquelle il piochait depuis le début de la soirée était à présent vide, mais il devait avoir des réserves quelque part. Il n'avait pas pu être aussi négligeant ! Soudain furieux, il se leva et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs, dans les étagères poussiéreuses. Des couinements affolés lui indiquèrent qu'il avait vraisemblablement dérangé une souris dans son nid. Il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, il avait bien plus important à faire !

Les cartons s'accumulaient sur le sol, éventrés et tous irrémédiablement vides. Le prêtre était furibond, son visage écarlate et il marmonnait des litanies d'imprécations. Jamais il n'avait ainsi été pris au dépourvu, et l'opération qu'il menait était tellement délicate qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps en vaines recherches. Mais bientôt, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il avait épuisé la totalité de ses provisions et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Maudissant son étourderie, il s'assit sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, et s'apprêtait à souffler la bougie devenue inutile, quand soudain il eut une idée.

Il n'était pas le seul à utiliser du plomb dans cette cathédrale. Les travaux de réfection du toit avaient commencé à peine deux semaines auparavant et les ouvriers utilisaient ce métal pour stabiliser l'écoulement de la pluie. Ils devaient en avoir quelques stocks quelques part, peut-être de moindre qualité mais qui lui permettrait de faire ses expériences.

Saisissant la bougie brusquement, Claude Frollo se mit à arpenter la cathédrale de fond en comble. Chaque débarras était soigneusement fouillé, chaque recoin sombre était éclairé pour retrouver ces maudites plaques de plomb. Il devait y en avoir quelque part ! C'est en arrivant sur les toits que le prêtre trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait avec tant d'ardeur. La bouffée de joie qu'il ressentit à leur vue était indescriptible. Il allait enfin pouvoir triompher, et grâce à sa découverte, toute la cathédrale pourrait se parer d'or. La plus grande cathédrale de France deviendrait aussi la plus riche et la plus belle. Tout cela, grâce à son archidiacre.

Le lendemain matin, les badauds ne parlaient que de cela. Des lumières étranges avaient été aperçus dans la cathédrale, il se murmurait qu'un fantôme ou un esprit maléfique hantait l'église et qu'il poussait des cris étranges. Le diable avait-il réussi à prendre possession du saint lieu ?


	5. Prier

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 108ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Prier" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

* * *

Prier

Il est cinq heures du matin, et pour la première fois de ma vie, le silence pesant qui règne dans la cathédrale me fait peur. Cet endroit a toujours été un sanctuaire pour moi, un lieu d'apaisement loin des fureurs et de la rumeur de la ville.

Cette odeur d'encens qui flotte dans l'air me rappelle ma mère. Elle était si pieuse que cette odeur avait fini par rester définitivement accrochée à ses vêtements. L'encens et la légère note de renfermé qui est si caractéristique me replonge en enfance et me rappelle les longues heures passées à prier à ses côtés. Elle rêvait de me voir devenir curé, et lorsqu'elle a succombé à cette terrible maladie en même temps que mon père, j'ai tout fait pour accomplir cette destinée.

J'ai travaillé plus dur que les autres, prié plus fort. J'ai suivi tous les préceptes de la religion, je n'ai jamais fauté. Le travail, la science mais surtout cette inimitable odeur d'encens ont été mes piliers pour tenir et me remettre de cette tragédie. Assumer l'éducation de mon frère et de Quasimodo aurait été impossible sans le guide que représente la foi pour moi.

Lorsque j'hésitais, lorsque je devais prendre une décision, il me suffisait de prier et de me reporter aux Saintes Ecritures pour trouver la lumière et éclairer mon chemin.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors que le sol froid me fait mal aux genoux et que les plaies dans mon dos se referment à peine et frotte contre le tissu rêche de ma soutane, je suis perdu.

Je suis déchiré entre le fondement même de ma foi et les pulsions animales de mon être. Entre ma raison et mon corps. Il m'est impossible de concilier les deux, mais je ne peux pas non plus les abandonner. Ma foi est la seule chose que je possède, elle représente toute ma vie, mon passé et je l'espérais mon futur. Mais cette vague qui me submerge lorsque je vois cette bohémienne est incontrôlable. Je sens que je perds tous mes repères lorsqu'elle est là et que je serai prêt à tout pour un seul regard d'elle.

Jamais je n'avais pensé aux femmes, instruments du pêché et de la tentation. Je pensais être au-delà des ruses du Malin qui se sert d'elles pour détourner les hommes du droit chemin. Et il n'a suffi que d'un seul regard pour m'ébranler.

Elle obsède toutes mes pensées, jour et nuit. Lorsque j'essaie d'y échapper, elle revient avec plus de force encore. Quelle est cette malédiction dont je suis la victime ? Dois-je en parler à mes pairs pour qu'ils m'aident ou dois-je affronter cette épreuve seul et la vaincre par mes propres moyens ?

Je suis seul, je suis perdu et… Des bruits de pas dans mon dos me font sursauter. Ils sont irréguliers et trainants. C'est Quasimodo qui se rend dans la tour pour aller sonner les cloches de Mâtines. Dans quelques minutes, la cathédrale sera pleine et je devrais faire mon office. Comment puis-je faire cela alors que ma tête est pleine de pensées aussi impures ? Les clercs qui m'entourent ne semblent pas avoir remarqué mon trouble. Combien de temps cette mascarade va-t-elle continuer avant que quelqu'un ne réalise quel impie je suis devenu ?

Je serai détruit, mais quelle importance puisque je le suis déjà ? Elle m'a anéanti d'un simple regard. Regard de tentatrice. Regard de sorcière.

Regard de Diable.


	6. L'autre

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 108ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Pyramide" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

* * *

Autre

Ce regard n'avait échappé à personne. Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela ? Devant elle, sa mère et sa cousine, il avait jeté un regard plein de concupiscence à l' _autre_. La bohémienne qui dansait de façon si indécente sur le parvis de la cathédrale.

Phébus à qui elle avait donné son cœur et son futur, qui lui tenait le bras pour une promenade s'était arrêté pour en regarder une autre et sans la moindre retenue, avait commencé à lui lancer des œillades outrageuses. En rentrant chez elle, Fleur de Lys en aurait pleuré si le contrôle aristocratique que sa mère lui avait inculqué depuis son plus jeune âge n'avait pas réussi à prendre le dessus. Elle était amoureuse de cet homme depuis le jour où elle l'avait vu, et avait dû batailler avec sa mère pour être autorisée à se laisser courtiser par lui. Il était inférieur à sa condition, elle le savait, mais il allait pouvoir gravir les échelons pour devenir l'un des premiers soldats du royaume, elle en était persuadée. Sa mère avait finalement donné son accord du bout des lèvres et les fiançailles avaient bientôt été annoncées. Fleur de Lys avait cru mourir de bonheur ce jour-là. Ce beau soldat serait bientôt à elle, rien qu'à elle.

Et cette œillade venait de lui briser le cœur. Elle réalisa qu'à chaque fois qu'il partirait en campagne, elle craindrait pour sa vie, mais surtout pour sa fidélité. Au fond d'elle, quelque chose se brisa, elle sut qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il se servait d'elle pour faire un beau mariage et obtenir facilement une belle situation, mais qu'il ne serait jamais complètement sien. Sa mère avait tenté de la prévenir, sa cousine avait déjà fait l'objet de ses attentions appuyées, mais elle n'y avait pas pris garde, aveuglée qu'elle était par son allure conquérante.

Fleur de Lys n'était pas méchante, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire sans se battre. Déjà, une bouffée de haine incontrôlable menaça de la submerger. Cette bohémienne devait disparaitre, quelqu'en soit le moyen. L'homme à ses côtés serait sien et jamais cette sale gitane ne poserait une seule main sur lui. Dit-elle la tuer de ses propres mains pour cela. Elle s'en faisait le serment.


	7. Notre Dame

_Chers lecteurs,_

 _Le texte que je publie aujourd'hui n'est pas une fanfiction et il s'agit peut être du texte le plus personnel que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. Le drame qui a touché notre Dame de Paris lundi ne pouvait naturellement pas me laisser indifférente. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous faire part de mon émotion à cette occasion._

 _Comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà compris, j'ai découvert la beauté de ce chef d'œuvre à travers les mots immortels de Victor Hugo mais ce que j'ai compris lundi, en regardant les flammes courir à une vitesse alarmante sur le toit, c'était que cette cathédrale était un personnage à part entière de ce roman, mais aussi de nos vies. Je ne vis pas actuellement en France, et je m'étais promis qu'à mon retour, j'irais à Paris pour la voir. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait dans des circonstances aussi tristes. Mais je ne veux pas y renoncer et j'irai quand même la voir, si les conditions de sécurité me le permettent. J'en avais envie, maintenant, j'en ai besoin._

 _Lorsque je voyais les pompiers lutter pied à pied pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, que je voyais cette œuvre être détruite sous mes yeux sans pouvoir rien faire, j'ai pleuré. Plusieurs fois. De tristesse, d'impuissance, de colère. Cette progression semblait si irrésistible. En voyant la flèche s'effondrer à travers la voûte, j'ai réalisé tout le caractère définitif de cet événement. Jusque là, le choc et l'énormité de ce qu'il se passait était si irréel que je ne pouvais y croire. Cette flèche qui se brise et tombe, au ralenti est devenu le symbole de cette tragédie. Cette vieille dame si profondément blessée. Meurtrie en son cœur._

 _Je n'ai pas envie de parler de certaines réactions que j'ai vues, pendant et après l'incendie, disant en substance qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un tas de pierre et de bois qui brûlait, qu'il était inutile de réagir de façon aussi forte et que plein d'autres causes méritaient davantage notre attention. C'est vrai. Mais c'est une vision trop réduite de ce qu'elle représente. En cette période de troubles et de divisions profondes, l'émotion générale suscitée par cet accident me donne espoir. Cette cathédrale est le symbole de notre histoire et de nos racines communes. Sa destruction partielle nous fait nous souvenir que nos valeurs ne sont pas si fondamentalement divergentes._

 _Comme certains autres événements marquants, je me souviendrai toujours de cette soirée du 19 avril, ce que je faisais quand j'ai appris qu'un incendie s'était déclaré, à qui j'en ai parlé et avec qui j'ai suivi ces événements, minutes après minutes. J'ai assisté en direct à un événement historique, en ayant conscience qu'il l'était et que j'aurais tellement voulu ne jamais avoir à voir._

 _Aujourd'hui, deux jours après ce drame, l'heure est au bilan. Les dégâts sont importants mais pas tous irréversibles. Certaines œuvres sont définitivement détruites mais les conséquences auraient put être bien plus lourdes. En fait, je peine à les imaginer. L'émotion qui a lieu en se moment sera balayée dans quelques jours par d'autres actualités plus récentes, cet élan de solidarité cessera, mais au fond de moins, j'aurais l'assurance qu'il a bien existé et que Notre Dame représente bien plus qu'un édifice religieux._

 _C'était un moment d'immense tristesse, de bouleversement et d'émotions. Mais je sais que Notre Dame, celle de pierre et celle de papier est forte, unique et inébranlable._

 _Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt pour des textes qui, je l'espère, seront de la pure fiction._

 _Lycoris_


	8. Le survivant

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 107ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Vivace" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

 **Vivace**

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur cette petite tablette en bois, il était à moitié mort de faim et de froid. Cette chose hideuse, difforme et tenant plus de la bête que de l'être humain bougeait à peine. Mais les enseignements de ses pairs lui étaient revenus en mémoire et il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Claude avait écarté les mégères qui s'étaient attroupées autour du bébé et il l'avait baptisé puis emmener dans la cathédrale. Il avait fait cela dans une impulsion, sentant que c'était juste mais sans réfléchir plus avant.

Une fois que l'enfant avait repris des forces, la question de l'intelligence de cette action s'était rapidement posée. Quasimodo, car c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait nommé, semblait avoir des poumons surhumains. Combien de fois ses hurlements stridents avaient-ils réveillés les chanoines en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Le pauvre diacre avait été convoqué par son supérieur qui lui avait ordonné de trouver une solution. Une cathédral n'était pas un endroit pour élever un enfant, et il avait d'autres responsabilités bien plus importantes à assumer.

Il avait donc pris la décision qui s'imposait : envoyer Quasimodo chez une nourrice a la campagne pour tenir compagnie à son frère Jehan. Mais au moment de le laisser partir, son cœur se serra un peu. En seulement quelques semaines, il avait eu le temps de s'attacher à ce bébé.

Malgré ses difformités, son aspect impossible et ses hurlements nocturnes, il trouvait chez ce petit être si fragile quelque chose d'attendrissant. Il était évident que sans son intervention, il serait mort. Il lui devait la vie, il était totalement dépendant de lui et donnait un sens concret à son engagement. Lorsque ses livres de théologie lui parlaient d'aider son prochain, il voyait maintenant ce que cela signifiait. Cet enfant avait vécu le pire dès sa naissance mais grâce a Dom Claude, peut être parviendrait-il à grandir et survivre ?

Oui, il élèverait cet enfant et lui donnerait les armes nécessaires pour se battre. Il agirait avec lui comme s'il était son propre fils et ferait de lui le meilleur des hommes sur Terre. A l'image de Dieu, il le façonnerait !


	9. Un minuscule éclat doré

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 118ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Grelot" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

 **Un minuscule éclat doré**

Depuis maintenant trois jours, son cœur lui faisait mal. Depuis trois jours, son esprit ne lui obéissait plus. Depuis trois jours, _elle_ l'obsédait. Il avait pourtant fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour se défaire de ces pensées impies, rien n'y faisait, elles revenaient toujours, toujours plus fortes et violentes.

Lorsqu'elle s'était installée sur ces tréteaux, il ne l'avait d'abord regardée qu'avec le dédain qu'elle méritait, mais quelque chose avait finalement attiré son attention. Ses pas étaient d'une telle légèreté, sa voix était si douce qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé et sa beauté… Rien de ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent ne l'avait préparé à cela.

Ses pensées impures envahissaient son esprit, mais fort heureusement, personne ne pouvait s'en rendre compte. Autour de l'archidiacre, les gens continuaient de s'incliner respectueusement, une lueur de crainte tapie au fond des yeux. Mais lui, en son for intérieur, ne se sentait plus le même. Il avait perdu cette légitimité, cette pureté qui faisait sa fierté. S'il avait pu, il aurait lui-même baissé les yeux devant toutes ces personnes, si pures en regard de ses propres péchés.

Soudain, un éclair attira son attention. Quelque chose, là, au sol, venait de briller. S'agissait-il d'un signe ? Ou d'une simple illusion ? Une étape de plus vers la folie qui le guettait ?

Il plissa les yeux vers la direction approximative de cet éclat et finit par apercevoir, coincé entre deux pavés disjoints, un petit objet brillant. Il se pencha pour le saisir et comprit qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un grelot. Un minuscule grelot doré que quelqu'un avait dû perdre là. Le visage de Frollo blanchit alors brutalement.

Il avait déjà vu cet objet, trois jours auparavant, accroché au cou gracieux d'une jeune chèvre. La chèvre qui accompagnait la bohémienne partout et qui participait à ses tours. Il ne devait pas conserver cet objet, c'était impossible ! Il était trop maudit, trop impur, trop hérétique pour entrer dans une cathédrale. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser retomber au sol, dans cette boue malodorante qui jonchait les pavés parisiens. Il lui brûlait les doigts, mais il ne pouvait relâcher son étreinte.

Cet objet lui appartenait, _elle_ l'avait choisi, touché, attaché au cou de sa chèvre. C'était un petit peu d'elle qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais espérer posséder de cette étrangère qui l'avait envouté.

D'un geste vif, l'archidiacre laissa retomber le pli de sa manche sur sa main pour que personne ne voit ce qui s'y trouvait. Il reprit sa marche, tentant de garder un visage impassible malgré la tempête qui se déchainait derrière ses yeux.

Un clerc fut chargé quelques jours après la mort accidentelle de l'archidiacre au cours de l'attaque de Notre-Dame de faire le tri parmi ses maigres possessions. Celui-ci trouva, au fond d'un tiroir, un grelot dont le son cristallin résonna dans le silence de la chambre vide. Il se demanda brièvement ce que faisait une telle chose dans la cellule spartiate de cet homme si austère, mais il sentit instinctivement que cet objet devait avoir une signification particulière pour lui. Le métal terni témoignait du passage répété de ses doigts.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, le clerc redescendit les quelques étages pour rejoindre l'église et se glissa furtivement dans la chapelle où le corps reposait en attendant les derniers sacrements. Il glissa alors, entre les mains jointes du prieur, le minuscule objet. Il observa un instant les traits durs et le visage fermé de l'homme qui avait été son supérieur, et murmura une prière. Quel que soit la signification de cet objet, il l'accompagnerait pour l'éternité.


	10. Fatalité

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _En faisant le tri récemment dans mes dossiers, j'ai retrouvé ce petit texte qui n'avait jamais été publié. Je vous le présente donc aujourd'hui. Je l'avais écrit au cours d'une Nuit du Fof, sur le thème "Anarchie", jusqu'au moment où je me suis souvenu que Ananké voulait dire "Fatalité" et pas "Anarchie". Il était donc hors sujet, mais il était terminé donc autant le publier quand même._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Fatalité**

Je me glisse dans la pénombre de la cathédrale. La messe vient de s'achever et les vapeurs d'encens flottent encore dans l'air, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et poisseuse. Personne ne m'a vu m'éclipser. C'est parfait, j'ai plusieurs heures devant moi avant d'être dérangé.

Le soleil qui se couche fait chatoyer les vitraux et projeté des ombres distendues et effrayantes. Les bruits de la ville me parviennent étouffés par les lourdes portes en bois de Notre-Dame. Les derniers officiants sont enfin sortis et je peux quitter ma cachette. Pendant des jours, j'ai tenté de repérer mon chemin dans ce labyrinthe. Attendre la galerie des Rois sans passer devant les cellules des prêtres est difficile mais pas impossible. La nuit, la lueur des torches des prêtres est visible de l'extérieur et un observateur suffisamment attentif peut en déduire la disposition des couloirs.

Il me suffit de passer par une porte du déambulatoire, à gauche de l'autel et celle-ci mené a un escalier en colimaçon. Il est assez raide et me permettra d'attendre le premier étage. Là un long couloir mené aux cellules des moines. Il faudra être particulièrement discret et ce sera la partie la plus dangereuse de mon aventure. Une fois arrivé à l'extrémité de ce corridor, une seconde porte me fera accéder à une terrasse, puis enfin à la galerie.

Je pousse la première porte et, ô joie, ma prévision se réalise. Sans la moindre embuche, je parviens à mon objectif. Du premier étage de la cathédrale, je suis au niveau des toits des maisons voisines. Le soleil est à présent presque couché, je vais devoir me dépêcher pour faire mon ouvrage.

De mon surplus, je sors un stylet et me met à gratter la pierre. Celle-ci, blanche et tendre se laisse faire facilement. Déjà, les premières lettres sont tracées et un petit tas de poudre blanche commence à s'élever en bas du mur.

De temps à autre, je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi pour vérifier que je suis toujours seul. Je savais que ce pari était stupide, mais je ne peux pas y résister. Quand on me provoque, je dois répondre ce qui me mené parfois dans des situations impossibles. En pleine nuit, au premier étage de Notre Dame par exemple. C'est ridicule, je le sais, mais personne ne s'en rendra compte. Personne ne vient ici, et cette gravure ne sera peut-être jamais découverte.

Enfin, j'ai terminé. Je jette un dernier regard satisfait à mon ouvrage. Oui, on peut dire que j'ai réussi mon pari. Sous mes yeux s'étalent en profondes lettres blanches : ἈΝΆΓΚΗ.


End file.
